Voice of My Heart
by glover511
Summary: Aku dan dia. Apa yang kulakukan disini? Andai mataku tak bisa melihat dan telingaku tak bisa mendengar, akankah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Mengandung spoiler parah dari fic basi saya yang judulnya Songs of Summer, kalo gak suka spoiler jangan dibaca hehe.
1. Question

**#1 : Question**

**Disclaimer** : Aku adalah milikku, dan dia adalah miliknya.

Siapakah dia? Pertanyaan mudah, dan bagi yang bisa menjawab akan saya berikan sekotak coklat.

* * *

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Aku mendongak, menatap langit yang terbentang di atasku. Bukan biru.

Sinar matahari senja sudah menodai warna langit.

Kanvas udara itu sudah berubah warna. Gaia telah mengoleskan kuasnya dengan warna lain.

Merah.

Warna itu mengingatkanku padanya. Apakah langit pun sudah terpengaruh olehnya?

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Kuturunkan kepalaku, dan menatap lurus pemandangan di hadapanku.

Sesosok manusia ada di ujung sana. Duduk, sambil membaca buku.

Sebuah karya seni indah pencabut nyawa tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Merah.

Warna itu membuatku gelisah.

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Aku melangkah maju. Setiap langkah yang kuambil membuat sosok itu semakin jelas.

Ia menurunkan buku yang dipegangnya, menatapku. Garis bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman angkuh.

Helaian rambutnya bergerak, tertiup oleh hembusan angin pelan.

Merah.

Sejak kapan warna itu mendominasi dunia ini?

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

"Sekalipun aku bukan tipemu, kau tetap datang kemari." Kata-katanya mengiringi langkahku yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tersanjung." Ucapnya lagi. Sebuah pujian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kukunci mulutku rapat-rapat. Aku tak ingin menanggapinya.

Ia menggeser posisi duduknya. Suatu pertanda kalau ia ingin aku duduk disebelahnya.

Haruskah kupenuhi permintaannya?

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Aku duduk disampingnya. Ia masih menatapku. Kubalas tatapannya. Suatu kesalahan.

Matanya berwarna biru kelabu, bersinar, memancarkan aura kesombongan, dibingkai dengan rapi oleh alis berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya berwarna merah menggoda, sekarang membentuk seringai yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Wajah itu sempurna. Tanpa cela.

Seolah-olah Gaia sudah memperhitungkan semua aspek dan sudut ketika menciptakannya.

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Semakin lama aku menatapnya, semakin dalam pula aku tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

Aku tidak boleh melihatnya lagi.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

Kututup mataku, dan kunikmati angin yang berhembus membelai kulitku dengan lembut.

Hening.

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Ah, dia sedang membaca buku itu lagi.

Sejujurnya, aku hampir tidak pernah menaruh perhatian penuh pada apapun yang dibacanya.

Yang selalu kulakukan adalah.. menikmati suaranya yang terdengar bagai alunan nada.

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

"I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here.." itu kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Hening.

Kubuka mataku. Langit masih merah.

Ia meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Tangan itu terasa hangat.

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Kualihkan padanganku kearahnya, dan kutatap wajahnya.

Andai mataku tak bisa melihat, akankah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Kututup mataku untuk mencari jawaban itu.

Kemudian kudengar sebuah suara. Suaranya. Menyebut namaku.

Andai telingaku tak bisa mendengar, akankah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan lembut di bibirku.

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Butakan mataku, maka aku akan jatuh cinta dengan suaranya.

Tulikan telingaku, maka aku akan jatuh cinta dengan sentuhannya.

Kecuali Gaia melumpuhkan semua inderaku, tidak ada cara lain untuk lepas dari jeratnya.

Bodoh.

Itu sama saja dengan mati.

Aku masih ingin hidup.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain.

_**Apa yang kulakukan di sini?**_

Aku sedang mencari jawaban.

Dan aku sudah mendapatkannya.

* * *

Menekan tombol publish untuk tulisan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Saya tau itu, tapi tetap saja... *sigh*

Bingung sama fic ini? Jangan minta penjelasan sama saya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Hm.. di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin?

Yah, pokonya kalo udah baca, jangan malu-malu buat review. Pujian ataupun cacian akan saya terima dengan lapang hati (eh dada).

Thanks :P

glover511.


	2. Impression

**#2 : Impression**

**Disclaimer : **Aku adalah milikku, mereka adalah miliknya.

**Timeline** : Before Question.

* * *

Aku menatap dua orang pria itu.

Yang satu berbadan besar dan berambut hitam. Yang satu lagi berbadan ramping dan berambut merah.

Si pria berambut hitam tersenyum dan menyapaku.

Tangannya terulur di hadapanku, dan aku menjabat tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Begitu katanya.

_Ramah, hangat dan menyenangkan._

Sementara si rambut merah, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia bahkan tidak menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihatku.

Hanya matanya melirik ke arahku, menilaiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

_Tampan, tapi dingin dan arogan._

Saat itu tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku, kalau mereka berdua akan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku.

---

Merah.

Darah membasahi tanganku. Darahnya.

Kubalut luka di tangannya dengan hati-hati.

_Selesai._

Ia mengepal-ngepalkan telapak tangannya.

"Hm.. Tidak buruk untuk seorang perawat jadi-jadian." Katanya.

Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih.

_Sopan sekali._

"Terima kasih kembali, Mr. Rhapsodos." Aku menyindirnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, dan menyeringai. Sesaat wajahnya tampak seperti setan.

Mengerikan sekaligus menarik.

"Panggil aku Genesis."

Itu bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah.

Dan ia menghilang dari ruangan itu.

---

Kami sedang duduk di tempat itu.

Bertiga saja.

Aku.

Si pria berambut hitam.

Dan dia.

Membosankan.

Ia membuka buku itu, mengubah teks yang tertulis menjadi sebuah 'nyanyian'.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises;

Nothing shall forestall my return."

Ia sudah selesai membaca, tapi suaranya tetap terngiang di telingaku.

Puisi itu.

Kesukaannya. Obsesinya. Hidupnya.

Loveless.

Tanpa cinta.

Mengapa mereka menyebutnya demikian?

* * *

Okay. Saya mau 'mengaku dosa' sekaligus curhat minta pendapat.

(Spoiler!) Isi dari fic ini adalah sesuatu yang saya rencanakan terjadi antara OC saya (Summer) dgn Genesis di fic saya yang satu lagi (SoS). Jadi kurang lebih begini : Summer suka Zack, Zack milih Aerith, trus hadirlah seorang cowok ganteng yang sombong, arogan, childish, egois, destructive, dan narsis bernama Genesis. Itu semua terjadi kira-kira 2 taunan sebelum Crisis Core (tp Aerith Zack udah saling kenal), dan kemungkinan berlanjut sampe ke Crisis Corenya sendiri. Masalah utamanya adalah, saya hampir desperate untuk mengupdate fic SoS saya. Udah berbagai versi saya buat untuk chapter selanjutnya, setiap kali saya baca ulang, entah kenapa saya gak suka. Saya kesusahan berimajinasi ttg Summer - Zack.

Sebaiknya fic ini saya lanjutin gak? Yang jelas kalo berlanjut, isinya ya modelnya begini. Sepotong-sepotong dgn timeline kelinci ubur2 (alias lompat2 - maju mundur), tapi nanti saya kasih keterangan. Dan kalo saya lanjutin yang ini, bagaimana nasib fic saya yang ono, hiks. Keberadaan fic ini sedikit banyak sudah mengacaukan fic yg itu. Please give me your input.

Thanks.

glover511.

Eits hampir lupa. Buat yang jawab Genesis di review, saya berikan masing-masing sekotak coklat ferrero rocher untuk anda :P


End file.
